Inconvenient love
by xblackrose5x
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been best friends ever since they could remember. But when Kikyo comes along, a pretty popular junior, Kagome finds herself in utter turmoil. Is she developing feelings for Inuyasha? More then a friend? R&R please!
1. Confusion

Title: Inconvenient love  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
Chapter 1: Confusion  
x  
x

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been best friends ever since they could remember. But when Kikyo comes along, a pretty popular junior, Kagome finds herself in utter turmoil. Is she developing feelings for Inuyasha? More then a friend? R&R please!  
x  
x  
x  
Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or anything.  
x  
x  
x  
A/N: Yeah another story  
x  
x  
x  
x  
Kagome brushed her long silky mane off her shoulder and inspected herself in the bathroom mirror.

She smoothed her green uniform skirt and was gliding some clear lip gloss on her narrow lips when Inuyasha swung the door open.

He groaned and rolled his eyes at the image in the mirror.

" Come on Kagome you look fine." He muttered as he grabbed her hand.

" Okay... Okay... I'm going!" She resisted but realized it was no use.

While he lead her out she grabbed her brown worn saccule that laid limp on his coat hooks and pulled it over her shoulder and allowed Inuyasha to tug her out the door.

She listened to her feet pattering in a rhythm while it hit the concrete.

When she reached the car at the end of the drive way she pulled the heavy car door open, threw her only item in the back and plopped in the passengers seat.

While Inuyasha fumbled with the keys and finally entered the car key into the ignition.

A little after Inuyasha pulled out the drive way she couldnt help but stare at his face.

His gleaming sun golden eyes as he wacthed traffic.

His soft cloudy white hair as it moved in unison with the wind like doves traveling in the sky.

'What is happening?' She thought. ' Why am I feeling this way for inuyasha?' Her face twisted at the thought.

"Something wrong?" He asked looking at her curiously.

"No just wondering about stuff." She stared blankly at the passing cars next to them.

"About what?" He smiled as he looked into her sparkling cerulean eyes.

She felt so warm. Her heart was racing, her head pounding. Her stomach was filling with butterflies and she felt like her lungs wouldnt allow her to breath.

Then when he held her hand she entered reality.

" Uhhh... Watch the road, come on just focus on going to school we're gonna be late anyways." She could tell he wasn't buying it, they've been best friends for years and all her friends knew the last thing she ever cared about was school.

The car ride was quiet the whole way and the awkward silence was killing Kagome.

But it was better than trying to hide from one of your best friends that you might have feelings for.

But in a desperate attempt to save herself from boredness she flipped on the radio but to her surprise ' I wanna lick your pussy, pussy' was playing, but before she could hear any more she slammed the off button.

Her faced drained of color and she avoided looking at Inuyasha the rest of the way.

When they pulled up to the school parking lot Inuyasha dropped Kagome at the front with Sango and Miroku while he went to find a parking space.

"I need to talk to Sango." Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her aside.

"I think I might like... Inuyasha" She whispered panickly.

" Really!" Sango's eyes danced at the thought.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She slapped her hand across Sango's mouth "Sorry."

"I don't want anyone to know, since I'm not sure myself" Kagome exclaimed.

"Ohhhh, I got ya keep on the D L." Sango turned towards Kagome.

"Uhhh D?L? You have been wacthing to much gangsta movies lets go." Kagome said, pulling on her hand.

"Hey! Wait!" Inuyasha yelled while he hurried across the street.

Kagome anxiosly waited, straining herself from wanting to jump through an open class window.

When Inuyasha got to her which felt like a century in her mind he suddenly wrapped his arms around her in a quick freindly embrace and smiled down at her.

"See you in biology." He yelled as he dashed through the Hikaku high doors with Miroku.

Kagome stood still speechless and motionless from the encounter. He had no idea what that simple hug did to her.

"Weird." Sango finally broke the cursed silence.

"Yeah I know, it's weird to like someone you've known since you were in diapers. " Kagome huffed under her breath.

"No. The fact that Miroku didnt touch any of OUR private parts in that time period." Sango laughed.

"Your a dork." Kagome joined with her in laughter.

All through out the day all Kagome could think of was Inuyasha and biology class which she had last.

Her heart beat faster and it felt like it was going to leap out of her throat. All she wanted to do all day was talk to him.

But in the back of her mind she felt like even liking him was a little uncomfortable.

She use to bathe with him when she was little for gods sake. Though being near him and touching him felt so right. Thinking about or talking about in that way it didnt feel like any other crush ever had.

When biology finally began she placed her seat in the back next to Sango. But her heart sank when she realized Inuyasha hadn't arrived yet.

"Who are you looking for?" Sango teased while she nudged her on the shoulder.

"Uh I'm not looking for anyone, I was just mindlessly looking around." Kagome stammered as Sango continued to eye her suspicously.

Suddenly the door flew open and Inuyasha came jogging through it, smirkling devilishly.

"Well Mr. Takahashi, do you realize how late you are?" The biology teacher asked as he glared at him.

"Uhh about five minutes." He replied as he dropped his books on his desk next to Kagome.

The teacher's eyes narrowed as he scribbled on his clip board.

"One more tardy and expect to be joining me in detention for the rest of the week." The teacher explained.

"Get to the point where I care." Inuyasha retorted sarcasticly.

"Inuyasha..watch your mouth. At least for once." Kagome whispered as Inuyasha continued to have a glaring contest with the teacher.

"Feh, then he should watch his mouth. That teacher is getting on my nerves." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Whatever." Kagome decided to just give up as she turned her attention unto the teacher.

"How could I like someone like that?" Kagome mumbled under her breath.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and noticed something was bothering her.

He grabbed her arm, jerking her out of her thoughts as he stared deeply into her cerulean eyes.

She felt her heart leap into her throat, and the moment seemed like a small eternity.

"You mad? Don't be mad at me baby." Inuyasha joked, instantly shattering the moment.

"Mr. Takahashi, Ms. Higurashi, would you like to be spending the rest of your evenings with me?" The teacher asked scornfully.

"I don't care." Inuyasha muttered as he sat back in his chair.

"No! I can't get detention!" Kagome shouted, making everyone turn to stare at her strangely.

"Um .. uh I have a ..pets appointment and she's really sick and...okay.. I'll just shut up now." Kagome mumbled as a small blush stained her cheeks.

Call her a goody good, but the thought of having a detention was horrorifying.

"Kagome your such a goody good." Inuyasha chuckled as Kagome spun around and shot him a glare.

"Shut up! I am not." Kagome scoffed.

'How could I be in love with a jerk like that? Wait love? When did that come in?' Kagome thought as she turned to look at him from the corner of her eye.

Suddenly she got lost in his handsome exterior.

Gazing into his endless golden orbs.

'Oh God.' She thought to herself as she turned away 'I've gone poetic.'

'Whats happening to me?' She panicked sinking her face into her palms, trying to rest her endless thoughts.  
x  
x  
x  
x  
A/n: The chapters will get longer, it's only short because it's one of my first chapter. Please leave a review! This is my first Inuyasha story.


	2. Bitter Rival

**Bitter Rival **

**I thumbed through the various feelings in my heart and searched for the truth. Why. Why am I falling for Inuyasha. I found forgotten corridors in my twisting maze of thought. I searched thoroughly and diligently and I came to no conclusion. Then in the middle of my eternal quest a sharp pain came over my head and a loud 'Plunk' with it.**

**I was exploring so deep in my soul that I didn't realize I was slowly trailing off the sidewalk I was on and ran into a light pole. **

**My cheeks grew hot and I brushed my hair in front of my face. I desperately tried to hide my complete embarrassment. But it was to late. When I was agitatedly yelling at my self a familiar voice broke my eternal screaming and grabbed my attention. **

**" Hey, Kagome!" the voice excitedly cried.**

**My face drained of color. _Out of all people it had to be him!_ I thought to myself. **

**Inuyashas' footsteps became louder and his panting increased until he was three feet behind me. Then there was nothing. No noise, no foot steps, nothing. So I turned around praying it was all my imagination. But when I saw a red kimono standing in front of me I groaned. **

**" I saw your little incident with the pole", he said nonchalantly.**

**I twitched and rubbed my head with the palm of my sweaty right hand. Then Inuyasha lifted my chin with his two fingers and looked into my eyes with his golden brilliant orbs. My heart melted into a senseless, emotionless, puddle but began to reform when his voice awakened my trance.**

**" Just because the pole held your brothers shoes for those bullies last week, doesn't mean you attack it" he continued in his motherly tone" especially with your head."**

**I giggled and sighed deeply.**

**" So what did you want to say?" I cracked as I spoke.**

**" I wanted to ask you some thing", Inuyasha nervously replied.**

**My heart skipped a beat and a knot formed in my throat.**

**" Will you…… Hugh….. Umm will ya…… uhhh", Inuyasha stuttered. **

**" Y-e-s….", I tried to push Inuyasha's awnser out.**

**" Will you talk to that girl that sits behind you in science about me like, ask her if she likes me," He finally finished.**

**My stomach felt like it was trying to push it self down my body, I felt my throat dry up as if I hadn't drank for days and my arms formed Goosebumps.**

**" Kikyo? Are you sure?" I shrieked.**

**_Out of all! People! To Pick Kik-_**

**"Yes… Please Kagome this means a lot to me", he grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. **

**I moaned and dejectedly answered" Ya."**

**He almost tackled me down hugging me and my heart did three hundred round offs. I breathed in his cologne and sighed deeply. He finally let go of his embrace and ran down the side walk.**

**" See ya tonight!" his voice echoed in the empty streets.**

**I began to walk again after a short period and rubbed my forehead softly.**

**Me and Kikyo didn't always ending up hating each other. When we where in middle school at Toyota Academy we where really good friends, even better than me and Inuyasha. But when me and Kikyo started liking the same boy. Whoa Nelly our friendship broke into pieces. His name was Kyle Brown a new foreign student that flew in from America to study economy. Very intelligent and extremely cute. But me and Kikyo didn't find much interest into him. But when there was a rumor of him liking some one that's name started with a "K" and had long black hair emotions flared.**

**Kikyo turned into Mrs. Popular , the cool cat. Every one wanted to be with her. Except me. So she excluded me from her life and from her social time. I wanted to show her I didn't care. So I started putting my sights on Kyle Brown. **

**Everyday was a well planned routine. Each time it was well executed another thread of love for me wrapped around his heart, or so I thought. **

**We went out. I loved it. Us dancing on the foot ball field. Our first kiss at sunset. His hat accidentally hitting my forehead. But when we where released for summer break he gave me some news. He was attending a different academy and would never attend the same school as me. I thought it was a small obstacle to our relationship. But not to Kyle. **

**When I was going to a party in Naomi club I called Kyle to meet me but that wasn't what happened. He dumped on me on Sangos' cell and told me it was because he was moving. I couldn't speak because I was afraid if I did I would burst in a waterfall of tears so I was silent the whole ride. **

**I tried so hard to pull myself together and have a good time. But as soon as I got close to a guy something would remind me of Kyle and I would break it off. As soon as I got home I burst into my room and plopped my self on my bed and cried. I read all our entries in our note book and wanted to so badly rip it up but I couldn't so I just wrote an entry.**

_**Hey **_

_**Uhh so, we're broken up.**_

_**But before you close this book and throw it away I have one thing to say to you Kyle Brown I loved you with all of my being and you didn't care. I would've died just to know you cared about me but I guess you didn't care enough. Enough to stay with me through the hardships. But even though our love didn't last I still want us to keep in touch. Please call me when your done reading this. I guess the only thing I can wish to you is good luck. I hope you meet a girl that cares about you just as much as I did you and that you love her back.**_

_**I loved you **_

_**Your forgotten love**_

_**Kagome **_

**He invited me to his 'Going away' party and I came gave him the notebook and left. But while I was walking down the driveway I heard his voice and I immediately turned around. I saw his green pools staring at me and my heart crumbled. I wanted to cry and beg for him to take me back but I stood still.**

**" I'm sorry Kyle but… I cant stay… bye-" I stammered.**

**He grabbed my arm while I was turning and faced me towards him. I pulled my arm away and tried to hold back my tears. He grabbed my hand and I couldn't pull away, I didn't want to. I moved my head to the side while my back faced him and began" What! Kyle… I cant-."**

**"What?", His question startled me I turned toward him and a tear fell down my cheek. **

**" Stand to see your face, and see how much you don't care", I choked.**

**I pointed my face toward the ground and he wiped my tear away and brushed my black mane behind my ear. I looked at him and saw his eyes sparkling in the sunset and wished we were together again. **

**"Kagome… I've never stopped loving you and I never will, but I cant have you the burden of me" he said softly.**

**" More like you didn't want the burden of me" I snapped.**

**" NO Kagome please don't see it that way", He put his hands on my cheeks and faced me towards him.**

**" I love you," the words rolled out of his tongue and into my mind.**

**Then I suddenly felt his lips against mine. My heart became whole again. I felt like never letting go. I wanted to have this moment locked away forever but then a loud slam broke through my love lock. A tan, thin figure, wearing a short pink skirt and flared white designer shirt came into view. **

**" What! Are you DOING!", the girl shrieked.**

**I quickly looked at the individual and lurched when Kikyo was standing red faced next to me. I stood in shock and tried to collect myself and say to myself that Kikyo is just being her selfish ego. But when I looked at Kyle to see if he would deny her reason for yelling, I was startled to find out he didn't. **

**" Your with her?", my face flushed of color as I forced the words out.**

**He nodded but instead of saying sorry to me he turned to Kikyo and attentively apologized. She excepted and told him to go in the house like a trained dog and obediently he did. She looked at me piercingly and gave me a warning and walked into the house. I ran home stumbling, crying. **

**When I finally made it home I ran into the bathroom filled the tub with water and gently laid myself in and cried. In the middle of my distress the phone rang. I spat profanity and wiped my tears. I heard the answering machine pick it up and I listened carelessly. The familiar voice of Kyle echoed through out the empty house.**

**" Ah hey Kagome I read your note… I'm sorry, I loved you more than I will ever love Kikyo but I need a popular status in my new school and… um you'll never understand. I'm really sorry, I will always love you Kagome and I hope it wont be to late for you to realize it. That these words are true. Well see you, some day." **

**I wanted to rip the machine out the wall and scream but I just patiently pulled myself out the tub and got ready for bed. But before I went to my room I slowly walked down the stairs hesitated and pressed the delete button.**

**I stood in the hall way and looked for Kikyo. I brushed my hair to my side and sighed. Then suddenly a group of girls passed by and in the middle of it Kikyo stood I nudged her arm and gestured her to come here. She stood for a second and then decided to come to me. I shifted my weight from foot to foot and finally found a comfortable position. **

**I quickly began" Inuyasha likes you do you-"**

**"Doesn't he know we aren't exactly friends?" she asked puzzled.**

**I grunted" Um, no I hid the fact me and Kyle were going out from him, I was afraid he would kill him."**

**"Oh," she nodded understandingly and then focused on the question. **

**" Yeah, I wont mind going out with him," she smiled.**

**My heart torn into a million pieces. She new about how I liked him that's what that smile meant. Payback. I tried to act like her answer didn't hurt and turned walking into my science class. **

**I dropped my books on my desk and groaned as I pulled out a sheet of paper and pencil. I pushed the rest of the books aside and began to scribble on the pristine paper. I informed him of Kikyo and wished him good luck in his relationship. I wanted to rip it up when Inuyasha walked in. I slipped the piece of paper in his book as he passed by and he winked. I slouched in my seat and tried not to cry.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed sorry of the time period computers been messed up **


End file.
